According to Plan
by nekozuki1776
Summary: Chin Iisou's intricate plans for the unexpected. Onesided Chin Iisou x Hakkai. Warning: light yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki. Minekura Kazuya holds this honor.

Originally written for the wonderful rasinah.

* * *

**According to Plan**

The victim actually managed to look peaceful in his slackened state of unconsciousness--standing upright and bound tightly to the tree--blissfully unaware of his grave condition.

He didn't need a reminder of how the serene countenance belied the actual taint within. No one with his sins had the right to look this way. What kind of peace could dwell within a being who slayed a thousand without a thought?

He wondered how someone with such delicate features could have caused the atrocity that he had. He slowly approached him and allowed the tips of his clawed fingers to drag smoothly over the pale pallor of the his cheek. The captive instinctively whimpered but did not awaken.

He let his mind wander, pondering over the events that had lead him to this point. While his original plan had not gone his way, he didn't panic. With the exception of a few snags, everything else had gone accordingly.

The first step of planting the poisonous seed into the half-breed and the cusp of madness that ensued with the painful extraction and healing had followed his scenario impeccably. He wasn't perturbed to see the heretic survive the deadly fall nor did the calcium deficient monk's ability to see through his disguised marionette faze him in the least.

What was a surprise, however, was that former human's ability to overcome his mind control.

He had underestimated Cho Gonou. He hadn't expected him to be that mentally fortified nor did he expect him to utilize his chi manipulating jyutsu to tear into his spectral form and rip the life piece from his being--making him almost dissipate from existence.

It was only with foresight and careful planning for such an unlikely derailment was he able to salvage himself from completely disappearing. He hadn't planned all these years for the ultimate revenge to be discouraged by a few troublesome events.

It was a good thing he had preserved a 'piece' of himself within the dark realm of the Shikigami. With the aid of another incanted mah jong piece and a recitation of a forbidden spell, he was able to pull forth a specter of his energy into a cohesive form and continue along with his intent.

Once regaining his body, the rest of the proceedings was child's play. He approached the unsuspecting group and rendered them unconscious with his sleeping vapor. Seeing that his traveling companions had already served their purpose, he decidedly left the three behind unconscious in the forest. If and when they woke in the days that followed was of no consequence to him. What mattered was that he and his captive would be long gone and nowhere to be found.

The strain it took in regaining his form faded away upon seeing the youkai in his current, helpless condition. As much loathing and hatred he held for the man that killed his race, he held a repressed fascination for this former human. No mistake, the hate still ran far and deep but along with the hatred came an unfamiliar feeling of curiosity.

And this speck of curiosity tinged his dominant ones as he continued to contemplate on the monocled man before him. As a being who lived an unattached life of boredom, he couldn't help but feel drawn to the passionate emotion that lead this man to such horrendous acts—and all for that one measly female.

He almost felt relieved that one had not completely killed off the other.

It was the first time someone had ever piqued his interest in his admittedly apathetic life. How strange that it took a human that destroyed his entire clan to make him a participant in life; and as a shikigami no less. The growing curiosity continued as he ran his fingers through the dark brown bangs that cascaded down his forehead. He wondered if it was the side effect of his previous human form that made his hair so soft.

A quiet moan interrupted his thoughts. He decidedly did not pull back from contact as his captive leveled back into consciousness.

"So you're finally awake, Cho Gonou."

The fingers continued its slow drag back upon the skin, making the other hasten in his lucidity. He flinched, now fully removed from the haze of darkness. The awakened victim fliched at the Hyakugan demon's closeness; wondering why he was being touched without the result of expected bloodshed.

The predator responded with a wicked smile as the victim jerked his head from the touch and demanded of his friends' whereabouts. He was rewarded with a nonchalant shrug.

"They're asleep somewhere, most likely to awaken within a few days."

He then held the victim's head in place with one hand as the other proceeded with a curious exploration once more. "And they are no longer of any interest to me. I have a more… urgent need to attend to."

The other was caught off guard by the words and the overly deliberate gentleness of his touch. He blinked wildly, confused at the unexpected act. He struggled to the extent he could and shot a glaring look at the aggressor.

The disturbing touch continued as reality began to seep into his feral expression. The dark green eyes that never deceived now held a hint of fear.

The aggressor fed on that fear. He decided that he liked this new look on his captive.

It was morbidly satisfying to see him like this. To surpass the passionate look of hatred and certainly beyond that smiling façade. He took pride in his ability to bring out his true expressions.

The victim's jaws tightened in defiance and self-defense as he fruitlessly swiveled his head away from the other's immediate reach. He demanded him to stop fooling around and get the killing over with.

He shrugged at his bold words as he continued with his newfound territory. Only upon being spat at did the Hyakugan demon finally offer a chilling reply.

Cupping the chin, he leaned forward; close enough for a near contact of his lips on the other's skin. He then proceeded upward towards his left ear and whispered, "Kill you? I'm not going to kill you Cho Gonou."

He hovered dangerously near as a wet tongue flicked out for the tantalizing taste of the metal cuffs. "As my father took possession of your woman, so it is in my right to take possession of you."

The horrified aura in response to the demented reasoning was all the invitation he needed as he closed in on his prey.

**-The End-**


End file.
